


they used to run after their tails

by LilMysterios



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Breeding, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Gangbang, Heat Sex, Humiliation, Knotting, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prisoner of War, Sexual Slavery, Size Kink, Top Peter, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3697157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilMysterios/pseuds/LilMysterios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is an omega, war captive of alpha Peter Hale, and his personal sex-slave...<br/>After a heat, Stiles wakes up to be told in detail by a gleeful Peter how he was fucked and bred by his master's dogs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	they used to run after their tails

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, everything is in the tags, so if that's not your thing, please don't be the one going around kink shaming.
> 
> Work beta'd by the lovely harleyquinnnapier. ^^

When Stiles woke up from his heat, still sweaty and sore, feeling weaker than a kitten, it was only to discover that someone was already fingering him, driving thick digits into his aching hole as they forced his naked legs open, his knees rubbing on the floor of the master’s bedroom where he slept.

As sleepy and exhausted as he was, it didn’t take long for Stiles to recognize the sultry tone speaking behind him.

“God, you were so out of it last night, Stiles…” Master Peter said with a rumbling satisfaction. “So far into your heat, I bet you can’t remember anything, can you?”

Stiles, indeed, couldn’t think of one thing that had happened last night… he knew his knees ached, he knew his hole was sore and his belly felt horribly full, yet he couldn’t recall anything from his heat, and that fact just made him more uncomfortable.

“Maybe I can do a quick recap for you,” Peter offered smoothly. “That way you’ll know what a perfect little omega bitch you were…”

Stiles whined when Peter added another finger into his hole, the sound filthy and wet as he started pumping in and out with relish.

“Well, you started with me, of course,” Peter declared. “Cried until I came here, your knees wobbling like a newborn fawn and as you presented yourself and begged for my knot… where was that dignity you like so much, I wonder?”

He took his fingers out of Stiles, chuckling when he saw the little hole clench in sudden emptiness.

“Of course,” Peter added as he aligned his cock to Stiles’ entrance, “it wasn’t enough for you… once you had had my come twice you were crying for more, sobbing for a knot, dropping to the ground and presenting your hole like a bitch in heat, for anyone to fuck…”

He thrust his cock inside of Stiles, burying it whole in the silky heat in one go, and Stiles almost collapsed to the ground, choking at the weird mix of relief at being finally fucked, and the disgusted shame he felt at having a man like that take him.

“I didn’t let my men fuck you, though, I’m not a savage,” Peter said, voice almost contemplative, and Stiles could _feel_ that the alpha was watching his cock slide in and out of his captive’s hole. “Oh they wrecked your pretty mouth with their cocks, and you sucked them and licked them like it was a treat, but I forbade them to go anywhere near your ripe omega cunt…”

Stiles’ cheeks burned at the thought of being so vulnerable.

“You were so desperate by then, Stiles… your pussy dripping all over the place, sweet omega cream soaking your lovely legs…”

Stiles could actually feel how wet he was, feel the soft glide of omega slick running down his inner thighs, slicking up the way for his captor…

“You remember when I captured you and took you in, how I told you to abandon all pride, because you’d eventually become my bitch whether you wanted it or not?”

How could he not… that had crushed him like nothing else before.

“Well,” Peter continued, “by the time the dogs arrived, you definitely had let go of that silly pride of yours… you were just moaning and humping the air and begging to be filled. And when the Rottweiler put his paws on you and finally breached your tight little hole with his huge, leaking dog-cock, you _cried_ with relief.”

Stiles gasped at a particularly vicious thrust of Peter, his head swimming at his master’s words; he couldn’t possibly mean…

“Yes, I do believe the Rottweiler was the first,” Peter remembered, almost fondly. “And then there was the German Shepherd I think, and then my Doberman, and the two Huskies, and _all the others_ … they all had their turn, the whole pack of them, all unbelievably eager to fuck the sloppy cunt of their master’s pretty bitch…”

Stiles’ wanted to cry, to hide in shame, but he just stood there and took his master’s cock, while Peter told him all about his sexual adventures.

“It was just so beautiful, Stiles, seeing you bred by my studs,” marveled Peter. “You were stunning, so _shameless_ , spreading your thighs and crying for more, begging to be fucked good and hard by my _dogs_ …”

Peter barked out a laugh, like even he couldn’t believe it.

“Actually, you were so into it, I think they didn’t even notice you weren’t a real bitch!” he rejoiced, and by now Stiles could feel Peter’s knot swelling at the base of his cock, stretching Stiles’ well-fucked hole. “They just saw you there, smelling ripe and desperate, spreading your thighs on the floor, slutty hole used and gaping and full with dog-come, and they _knew_ you were for them to breed…”

Just as Stiles was trying to relax to take his master’s knot, Peter suddenly pulled out, carelessly tearing his swelling cock out of Stiles, who cried out at the pain; but Peter was already plastering himself all over his back, hard-on nestled between the slick cheeks and nose pressed to Stiles’ neck.

“Because that’s what you are, sweet little omega…” the alpha whispered hotly against Stiles’ sweaty skin. “Not even worthy of an alpha knot, just a bitch for my dogs to fuck and wreck and breed however they like…”

He inhaled deeply, sneaking a hand around Stiles’ middle to put a large, hot hand over his stomach.

“Your scent has already changed, you know,” Peter drawled, before licking a long stripe up Stiles’ jaw. “It means the seed has taken…”

 _No_ , the young omega thought in panic. _No, no, it couldn’t be true…_

“I can’t wait to see which dog it was that planted his pups in you. I bet it was the Great Dane,” Peter said. “He seemed to thoroughly enjoy stuffing his monster cock in your sloppy bitch hole, even after you had passed out…”

Stiles shivered in horror, amber eyes wide and frightened.

“God,” Peter said, “I can’t wait to see your all round and full… you’re gonna look so good, pregnant with my dogs’ pups, bred like the proper bitch that you are…”

The slight hitch in his breath was the only warning Stiles got before Peter was coming all over his ass and thighs.

“But you liked it so much, Stiles, I think maybe I should just take you to the doghouse, you know?” he said next, wiping his wet cock behind Stiles’ balls. “Leave you there with my dogs all day long, tied up and presented… just to see just how many pups we can still stuff into your little belly! Would you like that?”

Peter slapped cruelly Stiles’ left cheek, making him whimper.

“Yeah, of course you’d like that… my perfect little dogslut.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget, comments are love.


End file.
